Fishing for the Future
Purpose To help students understand what happens when a commonly owned resource is overused and exploited, and how we can maintain the sustainable use of a resource. Objective Students will: * experience the "tragedy of the commons" as it relates to fishing resources * Consider social, environmental, and economic impacts of overfishing * identify sustainable fishing practices Introduction & Student Background Students will simulate fishery activity in different oceans. As the students progress through the fishing seasons, they will likely overfish their oceans and will have to migrate to other oceans to meet their basic needs. Most groups will eventually create a total crash of fish stocks in all the oceans. Vocabulary * tragedy of the commons * sustainability: meeting the needs of the present without limiting the ability of people, other species, and future generations to survive. Materials * Plain M&Ms (one 14 oz. bag for up to 30 students) * Peanut M&Ms, same size as above (optional) * Small cups, 1 per student * Medium size bowls, 1 per group * Spoons, 1 per group * Straws, 1 per student. * Stopwatch Lesson Plan ACTIVITY # Divide the class into groups of 3-4 students each. # Introduce and discuss the concept of sustainability. Ask why sustainability might be an important goal for a society and what might be difficult about realizing this goal. # Explain the game rules (see below) # Have each group choose an ocean name as the North Atlantic, North Pacific, Arctic, Mediterranean, etc. # Give each group one serving bowl and each student one cup, one straw, and one copy of the handout Fishing Log. # Each group will start with 20 plain and 10 peanut M&Ms. Count out the first round of M&Ms and place them in the serving bowl.. # Say "Start Fishing" and give the students 20 seconds for the first "season" of fishing. # Have each fisher count his or her catch and record the data in the Fishing Log. # Fishers who did not catch the two fish minimum must sit out for the following round. # Add one new fish for every fish left in the ocean/bowl. # Allow fishers to use their hands on the straws during the second session to represent "new technology". # After the second fishing season, give one fisher from each group a spoon representing more new fishing technology such as trawl nets, sonar equipment, etc. Continue the game for round three.. # Ask, "what happened when ocean group name ran out of fish? How are the fishers going to survive now? Allow students to "invade" other ocean groups when their ocean is depleted (fisherman have boats that can go to other oceans). # Repeat fishing, recording, and replenishing fish stocks until either sustainable fishing is achieved, or until all (or most) groups fish out their ocean. GAME RULES # Each student will be a "fisher" whose livelihood depends on catching fish. # Peanut M&Ms represent the largest and most valuable fish (tuna, swordfish, etc.). Plain M&Ms represent the next most valuable fish (cod, salmon, etc.) # Each fisher must catch at least two fish in each round to survive (i.e., get enough fish to either eat or sell). # When the fishing begins, students must hold their hands behind their back and use the "fishing rod" (straw) to suck the "fish" (M&Ms) from the "ocean" bowl and deposit them into their boat. # The fish remaining in the ocean after each fishing season represent the breeding population, and thus one new fish will be added for every fish left in the ocean. # Technology advances and enables fishermen to catch more fish. After the first season, allow students to use their hands on the fishing rod. After the second season, let students use spoons. How it Fits to Standard TBW Follow Up 1) Have students do a free-write on the following quote: “In the end, our society will be defined not only by what we create, but by what we refuse to destroy.” 2) Use the following questions to lead a discussion about the activity: • How did you feel when you realized that you had depleted your fish stock? • How did you feel when other fishers joined your ocean group? • How does this activity relate to real ocean and fishery issues? • What’s missing in this game? (Impacts to nonhuman animals that rely on fish for their survival, population growth, etc). • What happens to a resource when you have infinite population growth, growing technology, and finite resources? • Are there any commonly owned resources in our region or community? If so, what are some similar issues around them, and how can they be managed? (Air is a commonly used resource- how do we deal with air pollution? Forestry or animal grazing rights also sometimes create similar discussions. You might also talk about city, national parks, and other public lands, and the competing uses and needs. • Have Students brainstorm ways to have a sustainable fishery. What rules could be developed? (For example, limits on type of equipment allowed, amount and type of fish, shorter seasons.)